


The truth through the lie - Hp fanfic

by Marichat98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Sex, Animagus, Baking, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Harry, Car Sex, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Familiars, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Cooks, Hermione Granger Bashing, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Moaning, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, POV Arthur, POV Bill Weasley, POV Charlie Weasley, POV Fred Weasley, POV George Weasley, POV Harry Potter, POV Lucius Malfoy, POV Percy Weasley, POV Remus Lupin, POV Ron Weasley, POV Second Person, POV Severus Snape, POV Sirius Black, POV Third Person, POV Tom Riddle, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Pool Sex, Powerful Harry, Rough Sex, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smart Harry, Time Travel, Top Arthur Weasley, Top Bill Weasley, Top Charlie Weasley, Top Fred Weasley, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Percy Weasley, Top Remus Lupin, Top Ron Weasley, Top Severus Snape, Top Sirius Black, Top Tom Riddle, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underwater Blow Jobs, Werewolf Mates, dragon familiar, sort off, wolf familiar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat98/pseuds/Marichat98
Summary: It was during a day like the others that certain Harry Potter characters found themselves locked up in a house. What are they doing here? And above all, who is the mysterious and elusive guest?





	1. information

Here is additional information before reading

1 - Harry is an adult.

2 - Bill is a werewolf and isn't with Fleur.

3 - Charlie isn't in a relationship.

4 - Arthur has been fed love potion for years and knows it, but is waiting for enough evidence to divorce Molly.

5 - Fred is alive.

6 - Fred and George are adults, but they looks like when they where in sixth grade (4th movies) in addition to mature, so they have shoulder length hair.

7 - Percy isn't in a relationship and is an adult.

8 - Ron is going out with Hermione, but it's not going to last once he's apparated in the house.

9 - Harry hided his power and intelligence

10 - There will be only Harry, Sirius, Remus, severus, Tom riddle, Lucius and some Wealsey in this fanfic, at least more than mentioned, the Wealsey are the following. Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Ron Weasley.

11 - Before appearing in the first room in the house, they appears all in a separate room, this room includes a bed, a table and a chair with a screen showing the interior of the house and a list of release.

**And here you are Cubs, here's the main information to be able to follow a minimum the story. If you still have questions you can easily ask me.**


	2. Harry's private room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally arrives in his private 'room' in the house, when will he be able to go out?

Harry was in his building in a Muggle neighborhood when it happened. He was looking at the summary of his last patient. After the war everyone was expecting Harry to become an Auror like his father.

But that didn't interest Harry, he was tired of fighting, he loved helping others, he loved to heal. It was for this reason that Harry embarked on this career.

But he could never have the peace and tranquility he would like in the magical world, that's why he decided to become a doctor in the muggle world.

The studies were long and difficult, but he finally managed to get graduated some years later.

It has now been almost 6 years since he started working in the hospital in this small town and soon became very popular with the population.

It was therefore completely surprised and distracted that he was teleported to an unknown room.

Private room

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was no longer in his apartment, trying to remember how he could have ended up here, he remember reading the records of one of his Patient when everything became black and when he opening his eyes he was here.

Curious, but still careful he looked at the room in which he is with a suspicious look.

The room was small, small, but not as small as the cupboard under the stairs where he had grown up being at the Dursley's. The walls were a beautiful mint green, the room didn't contain much, a bed, a small table for two and a single chair.

The furniture was made of a dark wood and a beautiful green forest nape was carefully covered the table where you could find a bouquet of jasmin and rose absolutely sublime and refined.

A note was hanging on the wall near the table.

The note reads: "For the next meals until you get released in the house your meals will appear on this table every day, once in the house it will be up to you to cook with the ingredients provided for this purpose."

At least Harry knew how to cook, a last quick glance in the room made him notice a screen on the wall in front of the bed and on the left of the table.

The screen was taking almost all the wall and was closed, for now, a note on a post-it was hanging on the telly saying "Open the TV, watch and follow the rules"

Following the instructions Harry opened the TV, the thing he saw made him jump, a list of first and last name he knew too well scrolled in the top right of the screen at the bottom right were the rules, that was rather simple, there where also some additional informations.

1 - Do not try to advance the ranking of private room release, the ranking has been planned in advance and will not change.

2 - Once out stay respectful at all times with others, there are always exceptions, but we do not want unnecessary hassle.

3 - People still stuck in their rooms can communicate with the person was out through another screen located on the wall of the house in the main room. To be able to communicate you have to touch slightly 2 times with the index of the right hand the screen, that will open a kind of numerical keyboard allowing you to write small messages for the current occupants of the house, the rules are the same as in the house.

4 - Once in the house each day one or more question or action will appear on the screen of the main room of the house, the participant of the question or the action in question will have a limited time to perform it, the time will depend on the task.

5 - There is a special guest present in one of the private rooms, this special guest will be the last to go out and his identity will remain secret until then, but his face (masked or shadowed) can appear on the screen if he wishes can therefore react to the question by writing and with gesture.

The rules ended there, but there was a note saying that others would join them if necessary.

Turning his attention back to the left side of the screen Harry noticed that on the other side was a view of the main room, he was no seer, but he was sure that was a camera, there was surely something similar in the screen of the main room, but they could only see him if he wanted to, looking in more detail the view of the camera, he saw the time, it was 3 o'clock!

So he goes to the bed he noticed just now had forest green sheets made of the finest silk and cream colored pillows.

Sleep wins him right away and he goes into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words counter: 834 words


	3. Sirius' Private room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius arrives in his private room.

I don't know how I got here, but one thing is sure I'm not at home, someone other than me would probably be panicking in my place, after all yesterday I went to sleep in my bed, in my house and I woke up in an unknown place, but I never wanted to give or offer my house as a general bases for the order, but Dumbledore didn't give me much choice.

I never really liked Dumbledore, even more since he abandoned me and left me to rot in Askaban, he knew that Peter was the secret keeper, he was there as an official spectator when they did the fidelius charm and had signed the papers.

I know the old citroned wants to kill me, I wish I could tell Harry how Dumbledore manipulate him and just uses him, but Harry has too much faith in Dumbledore

Harry sees Dumbledore as a grandfather, a grandfather who's wrong, but who could never hurt anyone.

If only I could have come sooner, I would have had a better chance of helping Harry, but unfortunately I come too late, I can't do anything for him anymore.

Looking at the room around me by letting my morbid thoughts go by, I notice that I am in a very small room, the walls are black I notice snickering, there is very little in the room, a table and a chair made of a light wood and a bed with red linens and silver pillows.

On the wall near the table is a note, reading the note (says the same as Harry's) I wonder how I'm going to survive, I don't know how to cook.

Looking at the TV I had noticed, but had not noted until now I read the little note stick on it and opens the TV, not paying much attention to the rules, but taking note somewhere in my head, who knows what could happen to me if I didn't follow them.

The list of names at the top of it is much fuller than I thought. The list followed as

1 - Sirius Black

2 - Remus Lupin

3 - Arthur Weasley

4 - William (Bill) Weasley

5 - Charles (Charlie) Weasley

6 - Percival (Percy) Weasley

7 - Fred & George Weasley

8 - Ronald (Ron) Weasley

9 - Lucius Malfoy

10 - Severus Snape

11- Tom Marvolo Riddle

12 - Special guest

I did't have to be a genius to know what that list was, it was the order of exit from the private room.

So I'll be the first to go out....I hope that Moony will not be released too long after me, he knows how to cook, not too complicated things, but at least he can make an omelette without burning it not like me.

Looking at the clock to see that it was past the time I go to bed, I head for my bed and snuggled up in the silky sheets, waiting for my freedom, which will surely be very early tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter will be shorter than the others, I didn't have much to say about Sirius (Even if it's one of my favorite character with Remus and unsurprisingly Harry ^^), the other chapter should be longer, I never know the number of words that a chapter will be before I finish it, I try to at least go to 1000 in the big chapters, but the 'arrivals' of the characters as in this instant is usually a little shorter. Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be coming soon.
> 
> words counter: 507 words


	4. Remus' private room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is finally here !!!

Nobody really seems to understand that hiding everything from Harry wouldn't help us, but how could he save us if he doesn't know what's going on in the wizarding world?

Molly always says that Harry is too young when he asks us if he can join the order meeting, but she doesn't seem to understand that Harry isn't a child, has never been a child , having a threat to your life can really change someone, for good or for bad? Nobody can know it in advance, but hiding all this information doesn't help Harry decide which side he wants to go.

In addition things don't work out with Molly and some other members of the order who fear me or prevent me from getting too close to Harry, thinking that I could be a danger to him because of the wolf.

I could tell them that Moony and I are now the same person, but it wouldn't change anything, in fact it might make them even more nervous.

I started to accept my wolf when he decided to talk to me, I didn't want to listen to him at first, but I finally decided to listen to him after a few days, I finally realized that the fact that I had so much trouble with the wolf was because I didn't accept him.

Since the day I accept him the transformation is less painful and I transform into a real wolf, not the monstrosity of before.

Molly still shouting at me, I decide to go away and go to bed early.

**Private room**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that the surrounding smell was not that of my room, so I was no longer at Sirius'

Opening my eyes and straightening up to look at my surroundings, I notice that I am in a small room, not containing much.

Leaving the bed gently to not finish on the ground face first.

I scan the room making myself an idea of my environment.

The walls are honey, a table and a chair made of red wood, there is finally a bed made of the same wood as the table and the chair, the sheets are pale brown and the pillows are dark brown.

On the wall near the table is a note, reading the note (says the same as Harry's) At least I can cook....a little.

Seeing the note on the TV so I decide to open it and read what is written. Rules and order of exit, eh.

So Sirius is here too...Who is this unknown guest?

Hope Sirius will survive until I get out, he can not cook after all.

Had nothing to do when I was still here and Sirius was not out of his room, I redirected myself to the bed and went back to sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Cubs, I know this chapter is even shorter than Sirius's, but true enough Remus didn't really inspire me for this chapter either....I'll try to make it longer for the others ^^"
> 
> Well, here it is cubs, I hope you like the chapter, the next one (Arthur's) should not be long!


	5. Arthur's private room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur arrives in his private room.

Arthur knew it, he had known for a while already, his wife dosed him with love potions.

The day he had discovered it, his world had gone for the best. He was no longer stuffed with food by Molly, not that she knew of course, he would eat what he himself cooked and hide the food she gave him and when he knew he would have to eat at the table he was taking a potion so that he couldn't put himself back on a love potion.

Without being stuffed, he could lose the weight she had made him take. He knew that the potion had done more damage than originally thought. Without being under the effect of it he could thus begin to exercise again.

He had a contract for a better-paid job as a boutique manager in the muggle world, the shop was one of the passage ways between the two 'worlds'.

But to be able to get the job he had to pass a test to detect potions and compulsions on himself.

The test came out with a result that not only angered him, but also pained him. He had lost all these years with Molly, he would never regret having been with her, after all that gave him beautiful and intelligent children. At least six sons, he wasn't **stupid** , nor **blind** , nor **deaf** , thank you very much!

He knew that Molly had gorged his little Ginny's head with stories of Harry Potter, that he would be a Hero, that he would only love **her** , that they would get married, that they would have plenty of little Potter, that she would have all the money in his vault once they get married.

He couldn't believe how blind he was.

But not now, the divorce and the child custody papers were already filled, she would keep Ginny's charge, but he would have custody of his six sons, even though most of them are adults and can take care of themself. even if they do not need their father, I prefer to take precautions, I don't want their mother to get hold of them.

He does not have anything left to sign, but I want to gather evidence to make her pay this affront, the use of the love potion is serious enough to have a cell in Azkaban!

I'm starting to have a lot of proof to make her pay. her and Dumbledore, whom I've learned have helped her a lot and promised Ginny to have Harry. This poor boy, I can't believe everything going on behind his back.

So it is with the proof that my 'wife' has been cheating on me with Dumbledore for several years that I fall asleep in my bed alone, my 'wife' probably still with the old citroned.

**Private Room**

I wake up a little later, disoriented and exhausted, I don't know how long I have slept, but it must not be long, looking around me I see that I'm no longer in my room at the burrow .

Leaving the bed cautiously looking at the room in which I find myself, I see that the room is small, the room is furnished with a few pieces of supplies, a table, a chair and a bed.The walls are a magnificent 'terre de Sienne' and the furnitures are black, a beautiful red nape delicately placed on the table with a vase of red and white amaryllis in a blue crystal vase.

The bed is like all furniture made of black wood and are covered with red Gryffindor sheets with black and gold pillows.

Looking at the note he can very well see on the wall against the table, I'm relieved, at least here Molly will not be able to drug me and once out of this little room I could perhaps cook something other than the same as at the burrow.

Taking a last look at the note on the wall, I finally notice the note on the TV, you have to ask yourself how I know the name of this object? Easy, we sell them in the store, of course Molly isn't aware that I changed job and it suits me!

Reading the rules carefully I read the people on the list to notice that all my sons are with me, I may be able to tell them for their mother now.

Smiling I look at the time and decide to go to bed, after all it is **6 o'clock**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter with Arthur Cubs, I hope you liked to read it ^^ The next one will be Bill's.
> 
> words counter: 751 words


	6. Bill's private room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is finally here Cubs !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions don't hesitate to ask Cubs!

Bill doesn't understand how Molly could be his mother, she spent her time criticizing him or lecturing him for ridiculous things, seriously what's wrong with long-hair?

And when it wasn't on his physique or what he was wearing it was about his job, being a curse breaker was difficult, but the pay was good and in addition he could move away from his mother. He would never understand women, many thought he loved Fleur and would probably end up getting married with her. But he didn't like her, in fact she give him more headache than anything else, she was constantly sticking to him and wanted absolutely to be with him at all times.

When he had to visit the burrow he told himself that he could at least have peace for a moment, but noooo, there where rumors that they were going out together, that she was pregnant and that he was going to ask for her hand in marriage.

He tried to tell his mother that it was nothing but rumors, but she did not want to hear anything, she asked him to take his girlfriend with him next time. He had wanted to scream, he didn't like Fleur, he wouldn't never like Fleur, that's all!

So he's killing himself to take Fleur with him the next visit to the burrow, so that his mother can criticize her behind his back by saying more insult, but if it had to happen for Fleur to leave him alone then he would bear his mother as much he would have to.

If only he could just say that he wasn't interested in woman it would have been so much easier, but nooooo, his family had to be full of prejudice.

Well family is a big word in this case, since only Molly and Ginny would have caused him problems, are father and his brothers might have teased a little and told him that it was not the end of world.

Do not believe he does not like Molly or something like that, he loves his mother, after all she gives birth to him, but usually she should give the same amount of affection for all her children, but after each birth the previous child was forgotten.

When Ginny was finally born, it was as if we no longer existed in her eyes, at least not when she wanted to complain about them.

I've been at the burrow for 2 days, I had to do something in wizarding Britain, so I decided to stay at the burrow for a while, the time to finish my business and leave, but from the first day I arrive, she was on my back, so no longer supporting her I head into my old room to close my eyes and avoid my mother as much as I can.

**Private room**

It was an hour later that I woke up with a terrible headache, opening my eyes with all the misery of the world, I look where I am and realize that I am no longer at the burrow.

Good riddance!! Anyway, looking at the room in which I find myself, I notice the room is small, but a little larger than my room at the burrow and get up from bed to make the rest of the finding.

There is some piece of furniture in the room, not much but enough to fill the room and make it less empty, the walls are painted a soft blue and the furniture is gray, a white nape delicately placed on the table with a vase of white and blue tulips in a yellow crystal vase.

The last piece of furniture that happens to be the bed have dark blue sheets and some white pillows.

Seeing the note on the wall near the table, he goes to it curious, after reading the note he feels a little anxious, he can't cook, he hopes someone else know, he doesn't think he's the only person here.

The note on the TV is noticed then, curious I go towards this one, opening the screen like asking I read the information and do what I can to be sure to remember, after a quick look on the list, I see the names of my brothers and my father.

So they are here too, having nothing to do until they lets someone out, I go back to bed to pass the time sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words count: 728


	7. Charlie's private room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie arrives

Dragons have always been my passion, even I can see that this job is dangerous, but I will not leave it for anything in the world.

When I saw Harry for the first time at the Triwizard Tournament, I really did not know what he was doing as a participant.

But when I learned that someone had put his name in the cup I was livid, who had done such a thing? He could be killed!

I heard that Ron had abandoned him when his name come out of the cup, didn't really surprised me, Ron always had a problem with jealousy, that's the problem with having five older brothers.

I had a hunch of what mom was doing in Harry's back, I could have been able to help him but I was nothing but a stranger, we did not know each other enough, he wouldn't believe me even if I told him.

So I held my tongue, watching with remorse and disgust how Molly and Ginny manipulated the poor boy.

I'm sure dad had noticed too, I don't know why he was not doing anything, Harry and he were pretty close, but he never did anything to get Molly and Ginny to stop.

was going right now to my room at the burrow, I wanted to see how Harry was going, unfortunately he is completely fooled.

In my bed in my old room, I lie thinking about everything that he will surely do behind his back, thinking of everything and nothing for a while I thought I hear a 'POP' coming from Bill's room, but I didn't pay it too much attention it was probably nothing serious, turning aside I fall asleep hoping one day I could help Harry.

**Private Room**

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes later is the fact that the wall of my old room at the burrow is no longer the same color as when I went to bed.

Nervous, I sat up quickly, too quickly if I believe the headache that I have. Some time after the headache is over and I look at what would be supposed to be my room, to finally realize that I'm no longer at the burrow.

Wondering how I could appear from one place to another while sleeping, I look at the room in which I find myself in.

I see first that the room is small, there is some piece of furniture in the room, not much furniture in the room, it seems empty, but still furnish...A bit, he doesn't have anything to complain about it could be worse.

The furniture is a beautiful red wine, there is a simple set of a table and a chair, the table is covered with a somptious golden nape, a red crystal vase with red roses and blue bells stands on it completing the image of a quiet corner.

The walls are a sublime burgundy going wonderfully with the sheets of the bed made with the same wood as the furniture, the sheets are purple with golden pillows.

The note against the walls near the table is what get my attention after my inspection of the room.

The note was short, but at least it was precise, unfortunately I do not know how to cook, I hope not to be the first to go out.

I notice from the corner of my eye a TV put on the wall, getting closer to it, I see the note telling me to open it and do what it ask me, not like I had other things to do.

Reading the rules and the list of exit, I see immediately the name of my brothers and my father, at least I'm not alone.

Arriving at the end of the list I see that there's someone who doesn't have his name to mark, I wonder who it may be.

Looking at the time on the camera showing the inside of a house, I see the time and realize that maybe I should go to sleep, anyway there will be nothing to do until someone has left his room.

So I head for the bed and snuggling in the sheets, I think to thing that could happen in the next few days, sleep quickly come to me and I fall asleep thinking about the next event that will happen in the days to come .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter for Charlie Cubs, the next will be Percy ^^
> 
> words count: 713


End file.
